mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Ryutaro Fukami
Ryūtarō''' Fukami is a character in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He owns the Beyblade Thermal Pisces and was once a member of the Dark Nebula. Anime His first appearance was in epiosde 30, "The Bewitching Pisces". Gingka and his friends are hanging out before the tournament when they see his fortune telling wagon. He is telling other bladers when to enter certain tournaments so they will have the best outcome. However, an unhappy customer appears and challenges him to a battle. Ryūtarō wins easily and everyone is impressed how he sent his opponent's bey flying without even touching it. He later battles Gingka and had a strong start until Gingka created a vacuum by using '''Storm Bringer '''and defeated him. Not long after, He is about to battle Tobio in the second round of the semifinals when Ryūga steps in and challenges them both to a battle at the same time. Ryūtarō attacks with his special move, but is defeated and recruited into the Dark Nebula. He accumulates 50,000 Beypoints and enters the Battle Bladers tournament, where he faces off against Teru. He wins and goes on to the next round. Later in the Dark Nebula's base, he sees his fellow bladers consumed one by one by Lightning L-Drago's dark power after losing. He is terrified, especially since his next opponent will be Gingka, who has defeated him before. He battles Gingka, and puts up a good fight by using his '''Distortion Drive move, and later using illusions to make it appear that Gingka was on fire, and later frozen. However, Gingka realized they were illusions and broke free, defeating Ryūtarō in the same fashion as before. After his defeat, Ryūtarō accepts his fate and snaps his fan in half. He then has to battle against Mizuchi but the fight in not shown (it happen somwhere between episode 43 and 44). He is not seen again until the end of Episode 51 when he, Kyoya, Tobio, Tetsuya, Hikaru, and Tsubasa awaken and he comments on how Gingka did the impossible : defeat Ryūga and end L-Drago's dark power over their blader spirits. He later says "2", along with Tetsuya and Tobio as part of the trademark countdown before the battle. Manga In the manga, Ryūtarō's original design was based more off an annoying kid then a magician. He seems to be overconfident in the manga, overlooking important Details, like how Pisces could be hit from above or below while it was using Distortion Drive. Battles Trivia *'Fukami' means 'deep', and Ryūtarō is simply a name. *Whenever Ryūtarō's about to do one of his mind blowing attacks, he says "Good Luck, come my way" three times. *Ryūtaro doesn't actually use magic moves. It's merely just the shape of his bey that creates a wind pattern around it, allowing it to float or to knock an opponent's bey flying. *Gingka did struggle a lot during their first battle because his bey couldn't touch thermal Pisces, Ryūtarō's bey, because of the changing air curent that occurs during Pisces' spinning. *His name was originally thought to be spelt "Rutaro" or "Ryuutarou". Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Dark Nebula Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters